Znaczkowa ospa
Znaczkowa ospa — szósty odcinek sezonu drugiego oraz trzydziesty drugi ogółem. Ten odcinek skupia się na Apple Bloom, która zapada na tajemniczą chorobę powodującą pojawianie się niezliczonej ilości znaczków na jej ciele. Opis Liga Kręglalek thumb|left|Liga Kręglalek.Apple Bloom przemawia do swoich przyjaciółek, że dziś na pewno im się uda zdobyć znaczki. Tym razem obiektem zainteresowań klaczek, który ma im dać znaczki są... kręgle! Scootaloo błyskawicznie okazuje swój entuzjazm, Sweetie Belle natomiast ma początkowo z tym problem, bowiem trzyma w pyszczku walizeczkę. Wypluwa ją jednak i również okazuje zadowolenie z pomysłu Apple Bloom. Juniorka rodziny Apple stwierdza, że od tej pory będą Trzema Kulami. Nazwa ta nie przypada do gusty Scootaloo, gdyż zbytnio kojarzy się z kulą u nogi. AB wymyśla więc nazwę Para Kręgli, ale Sweetie zwraca uwagę, że ich jest trzy. Niestrudzona Apple Bloom wymyśla więc kolejną nazwę - Kręglalki, która zyskuje aprobatę wszystkich trzech przyjaciółek. Na kręgielni thumb|Prawie się udało. Z naciskiem na "prawie".Na torze jako pierwsza próbuje swych sił Sweetie Belle. Popycha kulę głową i... pudłuje. Nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio, w przeciwieństwie do koleżanek. Kolejna próbuje Scootaloo. Ustawia się tyłem do kuli i kopie ją z całej siły. Kula trafia we framugę, następnie omal nie rozbija się na głowie jednego z kucyków, odbija się od wszystkich torów i... pudłuje. Na Scootaloo spada deszcz karcących spojrzeń innych kucyków, więc pegaz czym prędzej ucieka. Jako ostatnia próbuje Apple Bloom. W niemałym trudem bierze kulę w pyszczek, a potem wyrzuca ją, przewracając się przy tym. Widać jak czerwona kula zbija wszystkie kręgle, kucyki wiwatują i krzyczą: Apple Bloom spogląda na swój bok i okazuje się... że znaczka nie ma. Kula, która trafiła kręgle należała do innego kucyka i to on zdobył znaczek. Tymczasem kula AB powoli turla się, ledwo docierając do kręgli i choć jest celna, to nie ma już impetu, by obalić choćby jeden z nich. Znaczkową Ligę po raz kolejny spotyka zawód. Pocieszanie Apple Bloom thumb|left|Nawet taki kapelusz nie poprawia humoru.Sweetie Belle nie czuje się zawiedziona i mówi, że kręgle są fajowe. Scootaloo zauważa jednak, że Sweetie przynajmniej cisnęła kulą po torze, natomiast ona otrzyma zapewne dożywotni zakaz wstępu na siłownię. Żartuje jednak, że może wyjdzie jej znaczek za demolkę, co wywołuje rozbawienie jej samej oraz Sweetie Belle. Tylko Apple Bloom nie jest do śmiechu. Koleżanki radzą jej, by się rozchmurzyła. Sweetie Belle ma kilka pomysłów: # Najpierw proponuje przyjaciółce babeczkę z kremem. # Pinkie Pie zachęca ją do imprezy. # Rarity proponuje jej elegancki kapelusz. Wszystko to jednak na nic - Apple Bloom wciąż jest smutna. Scootaloo, mówi, że to tylko znaczek, a Sweetie Belle nieostrożnie dodaje, że raczej jego brak. Zmartwiona Apple Bloom idzie do lasu Everfree. Potyka się tam o korzeń i spada ze skarpy. Znajduje ją Zecora. AB nie jest w stanie z nią rozmawiać, ponieważ okazuje się, że ma złamany ząb. Zecora zaprasza więc ją do swego domu, gdzie ma zioła na wszystko. Cudowne ziołolecznictwo thumb|Największy koszmar każdego ortodonty.W chacie Zecory Apple Bloom zwierza się, że próbowała wszystkiego, ale nadal nie ma znaczka. Obawia się, że będzie stara jak Babcia Smith i nadal będzie gładkim bokiem. Zebra zaleca jej cierpliwość, co AB słyszała już od innych kucyków wielokrotnie. Krzyczy, że chce znaczka już teraz, a nagły wrzask sprawia, że Zecora wlewa zbyt dużo mikstury do garnka. Zecora słusznie zauważa, że AB może poczekać na znaczek, czekać nie może natomiast jej złamany ząb. Daje kucykowi różowy napój. Okazuje się, że eliksir jest skuteczny, a AB znów może cieszyć się pełnym uzębieniem. Mały kucyk zauważa, że zebra ma wywary na każdą chorobę: ból kości, ból pleców, ból zębów. Zauważa też, że wiele z owych specyfików przyspiesza różne rzeczy: gojenie, zasypianie, porost włosów... Apple Bloom przychodzi na myśl, że Zecora może też mieć eliksir na przyspieszenie pojawienia się znaczka. Sugeruje to zebrze, która jednak rozwiewa jej nadzieje. thumb|left|To się nazywa mina "Mam niecny plan."Tymczasem zebra przygotowuje lekarstwo dla koguta, który ma chrypkę. Wrzuca najpierw do moździerza trzy fioletowe owoce, a następnie bierze piękny kwiat z małymi płateczkami w kształcie serduszek. Apple Bloom zauważa, że takie kwiaty rosną w Ponyville. Okazuje się, że jest to liliowe życzenie - roślina lecznicza o wielu zastosowaniach. Zebrze brakuje bratków, więc wychodzi, zostawiając Apple Bloom, która najwyraźniej ma chytry plan... Hula-gula thumb|Apple Bloom nareszcie ma znaczek...Następnego dnia w szkole Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo dyskutują na temat swojego apetytu. Nagle widzą dumnie paradującą Apple Bloom. Na jej boku lśni piękny znaczek, który niczym bałagan w domu po imprezie, nie wiadomo skąd się wziął. Przedstawia on srebrne kółko. Kucyki zastanawiają się co to znaczy. Scootaloo przypuszcza, że jest to literka o'', gdyż Apple Bloom dobrze literuje. Sweetie Belle zastanawia się, czy to nie jest pierścień. Twist z kolei jest przekonana, że to racuszek. Apple Bloom zaprzecza tym teoriom, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, iż jest to '''hula-gula'. Jest to koło, które AB potrafi zręcznie obracać na swoich biodrach. Nazwa ta nie mówi jednak nic kucykom, więc Apple Bloom wyjaśnia, że jest to jej własna nazwa, a ów rekwizyt zrobiła dla niej Applejack. Diamond Tiara jest jednak nastawiona sceptycznie do talentu koleżanki. Apple Bloom pokazuje więc bardziej zaawansowane akrobacje - obraca obręcz na szyi, wyrzuca ją na maszt flagowy, a gdy opadające kółko prawie dotyka ziemi, podrzuca je i w locie przeskakuje przez nie. Wywołuje to aplauz kucyków i wielkie zdziwienie Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon. Wiwaty przerywa dzwonek szkolny. Nauka Ze szkoły wychodzi Cheerilee, która woła dziewczęta na lekcjeMówi tylko "dziewczęta", choć w klasie są również kucyki płci męskiej. Nauczycielka zauważa popisy AB, podchodzi do niej i groźnym tonem mówi: Apple Bloom, która początkowo obawiała się nagany jest zachwycona, podobnie jak cała klasa. No może prawie cała... Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wyglądają na bardzo niepocieszone. thumb|left|Tak wygląda typowy wf.Na szkolnym boisku Apple Bloom przechodzi między dwoma rzędami uczniów, utrzymując hula-hop cały czas na ogonie. w pewnym momencie jej drogę przecina hula-hop upuszczone przez Snipsa. Uczynna AB podaje koledze przyrząd, po czym Snips się rumieni. Diamond Tiarze i Silver Spoon nauka idzie bardzo kiepsko, aż się przewracają. Apple Bloom sarkastycznie "pociesza" je mówiąc, że jeszcze trochę i może jej dorosną do pięt. Nauka idzie kiepsko też członkiniom Znaczkowej Ligi - są przekonane, że nic im nie wychodzi. Apple Bloom stara się je przekonać, że to tylko kwestia wprawy i już wkrótce wykonają każdą sztuczkę. Potwierdza to stosownym przykładem, wykonując kilka trików - podskakuje z obręczą na nogach, podrzuca hula-hop i przeskakuje przez nie w locie, skacze przez nie jak na skakance i odbija się od niego jak od trampoliny. Kończy popisy saltem i zyskując prawdziwy podziw klasy. Cheerilee prosi o zademonstrowanie czegoś jeszcze. Apple Bloom zgadza się, ale uprzedza, że te są naprawdę trudne, nie dla pierwszaków takich jak Diamond Tiara. Drugi znaczek thumb|Drugi znaczek.Owa sztuczka nosi jakże pomysłową nazwę hop-hopla. Polega ona na tym, że AB najpierw coraz szybciej obraca hula-hop na swym ogonie, aż zaczyna unosić się w powietrze niczym śmigłowiec. Wtem, ni z tego ni z owego na jej boku pojawia się drugi znaczek - talerze. Wprawia to Apple Bloom w takie zdumienie, że zapomina obracać hula-hop i spada. Diamond Tiara, widząc kolejny znaczek, sarkastycznie stwierdza, że rzeczywiście była to "niezwykła" sztuczka. Ogłasza wszem i wobec, że znaczki nie są prawdziwe. AB zaprzecza, a Diamond Tiara, szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów, zwraca się do Cheerilee z pytaniem, czy widziała kiedyś kucyka z dwoma znaczkami. Nauczycielka stwierdza, że nie spotkała się z takim zjawiskiem, ale może Apple Bloom ma wiele zdolności. Silver Spoon, niczym niewierny Tomasz, żąda dowodów owych umiejętności. Snips i Snails szybko rzucają AB talerze i ku zdumieniu wszystkich okazuje się, że Apple Bloom na czubku nosa potrafi obracać dwa talerze na patyczkach jednocześnie. Wywołuje to zachwyt Znaczkowej Ligi i komentarze, że Apple Bloom jest naprawdę nadzwyczajna. Tymczasem "nadzwyczajna" Apple Bloom obiecuje kolejny pokaz. Akrobacje thumb|left|Twilight po raz pierwszy ma ładną fryzurę.Kucyki z Apple Bloom na czele wkraczają do Ponyville. AB podrzuca w górę hula-hop i talerze, tak, że talerze przelatują przez obręcz. Następnie łapie je w locie, tak, że talerze obracają się jeden na drugim, a nogą Apple Bloom łapie hula-hop. Następnie jeździ na hula-gula jak na monocyklu, cały czas obracając talerze na patyczkach i to w różnych pozach. Następnie obraca talerze na ziemi. Mieszkańcy Ponyville są zachwyceni tym pokazem. Tymczasem Rainbow Dash drzemie na chmurce - Apple Bloom swoją obręczą ucina brzegi chmury, nie budząc przy tym pegaza. Pojawiają się zdziwione Twilight i Rarity - Apple Bloom swoim hula-gula zmienia fryzurę Twilight tak, by wyglądała jak koafiura Rarity. Twilight nie wygląda na zachwyconą, w przeciwieństwie do Rarity. Natomiast Spike wręcz zakochuje się w nowym uczesaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Apple Bloom tymczasem przeskakuje nad Pinkie Pie i przejeżdża przed swoją rodziną. Przytula się do Babci Smith i obraca hula-hop na szyi swojej i babcinej. Applejack gwiżdże zachwycona i wybija w powietrze talerze i placek. Apple Bloom łapie całą zastawę i smakołyk, a następnie podrzuca je wraz z hula-hop w powietrze, tak, że obręcz kroi placek na kawałki, a każdy kawałek ląduje na talerzyku, a następnie na stole, przed kucykami czekającymi na pyszną przekąskę. Apple Bloom kończy swoje popisy na oczach zachwyconego Ponyville. Duma rodziny Apple thumb|Starość nie radość.Rodzina Apple wraca do domu. Applejack jest zachwycona, że jej siostra zdobyła dwa znaczki. Cała rodzina jest dumna z najmłodszej członkini, co potwierdza Big Macintosh. Ani AJ, ani jej brat nigdy nie widzieli dwóch znaczków. Babcia Smith z kolei zauważa, że AB przypomniała jej czasy, kiedy ona sama była młoda. Po chwili jednak te wspomnienia mijają, bo sędziwą staruszkę łapie bolesny skurcz. Pomaga jej Big Mac. Applejack twierdzi, że AB może wystąpić na rodeo. Apple Bloom woli jednak na razie iść spać, bo męczącym dniu. Applajack zauważa, że AB wprost promienieje, z czym zgadza się Big Mac. Trzeci znaczek thumb|left|Trzeci znaczek.Applejack nagle zostaje obudzona przez stukot dobiegający z pokoju siostry. Okazuje się, że Apple Bloom w środku nocy stepuje, cały czas obracając talerze i hula-hop. Na jej boku pojawia się natomiast nowy znaczek - but do stepowania. Applejack jest zdumiona, a Apple Bloom potrzebuje pomocy. Applejack próbuje siłą ją zmusić do zaprzestania tych wybryków, lecz nie udaje jej się to, co gorsza kończy się to dla kowbojki boleśnie - najpierw zostaje trafiona przez hula-hop, później, próbując powstrzymać stepowanie, uderza wielokrotnie o podłogę i prawie zostaje wyrzucona z pokoju. Apple Bloom ją przeprasza i wyjaśnia, że nie może przestać. Applejack jednak wie, gdzie szukać wsparcia. Znaczkowa ospa thumb|CZWARTY?!Udają się do biblioteki. Twilight jest zdumiona trzema znaczkami i tak się składa, że przypadkiem czytała coś o przypadłości z tym związanej. Szuka książki, którą znajduje Spike - "Dziwne choroby kucyków". Smok zeskakuje z drabiny na grzbiet jednorożca, który nazywa go wielkim. Twilight przekartkowuje książkę, gdzie jest napisane o takich chorobach jak gorączka czy biegunka. Jednak nie to jest chorobą Apple Bloom. Choruje ona na Znaczkową ospę. Jest to choroba, która dotykała kucyki w okresie paleokucykowym. Słowo to rozśmiesza Spike'a, więc Twi zrzuca go z grzbietu. Choroba ta polega na tym, że dziwne znaczki pojawiają się na różnych częściach ciała, zmuszając kucyki do popisów. AJ pyta o lekarstwo, a odpowiedź Twilight jest straszna, choć prosta - nie ma lekarstwa. Okazuje się, że nigdy nie ustalono przyczyn choroby, która znikała sama. Po chwili na boku AB pojawia się fleur-de-lis i zaczyna ona mówić po francusku: Wywołuje to szczególne przerażenie u Applejack. Twilight stwierdza, że jest niedobrze, ale to oświadczenie nie robi wrażenia na AJ, która sama dobrze wie, że jest źle i chce natychmiast szukać pomocy. Potwierdza to Apple Bloom w języku Victora Hugo. Twi postanawia udać się po radę do Zecory. Wszechstronnie uzdolniona thumb|left|Poczuj moc lwa.Kucyki pędzą przez miasto. Tylko Apple Bloom ma kłopoty z poruszaniem się, gdyż cały czas stepuje. Applejack ją pogania, AB odpowiada po francusku, a chwilę później pojawia się u niej kolejny znaczek - dłuto i młotek, po czym zaczyna rzeźbić kucykową wersję "Narodzin Wenus". Nie cieszy się jednak zbyt długo ze swego arcydzieła, gdyż ma kolejny znaczek - kominiarza.Co ciekawe, właśnie między innymi taki znaczek chciała zdobyć Znaczkowa Liga w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Po wyczyszczeniu komina zyskuje znaczek grania na harmonii, a potem tresury lwów.W odcinku "Konkurs talentów" Sweetie Belle wspominała o tresowaniu tygrysów. Kolejnym znaczkiem jest znaczek szachisty i Apple Bloom niczym Karpow wygrywa partię tej królewskiej gry. Potem zaczyna uprawiać szermierkę. Kucyki obserwują to zdziwione, jedynie Spike uważa to za świetną rozrywkę i je popcorn. Lily Valley stwierdza, że zachowanie AB to klątwa, Rose na widok Apple Bloom - linoskoczka jest przekonana, że to urok, a Daisy widząc AB lecącą na lotni orzeka, że to czary. Spike zaprzecza, a gdy kucyki czuję ulgę odpowiada, że to nieuleczalna choroba. W mieście wybucha panika, kucyki chowają się w domach lub uciekają z miasta, po chwili całe Ponyville jest puste, zostają jedynie AJ, Twilight i chora AB. Ziarno prawdy thumb|Uczenie się matematyki to poważny objaw choroby.Pojawia się Zecora, która jest przekonana, że kucyki chowają się z jej powodu i być może powinna była zostać w domu. Twilight jej wyjaśnia, że AB (pisząca skomplikowane równania na tablicy) ma znaczkową ospę i właśnie szły do zebry po lekarstwo. AJ przypuszcza, że zielarka pojawiła się w tym momencie za sprawą czarów. Zecora wyjaśnia, że to nie magia, lecz przyszła szukać kwiatu liliowego życzenia, którego zapas skończył się niespodziewanie po wizycie Apple Bloom. Pyta kucyka co się stało z owym zielem. Apple Bloom nie odpowiada sensownie, tylko zaczyna myć okna za którymi kryją się kucyki w maskach ochronnych. Zecora ma lekarstwo na znaczkową ospę - nasiona szczerości, które wystarczy wrzucić do ziemi i gdy urosną, choroba minie. Roślina ta ma jednak pewne wymagania - aby urosnąć potrzebuje prawdy. Wyznania AJ wrzuca trzy ziarna do ziemi i czeka na powiedzenie prawdy. W tym czasie Apple Bloom zaczyna zachowywać się jak tornado po pojawieniu się nowego znaczka. Jej siostra wzywa kucyki do powiedzenia prawdy. Mówić zaczyna Pinkie Pie, która przyznaje się, że zjadła trzy ciastka, choć powiedziała, że zjadła dwa... a właściwie zjadła sześć... nasiona jednak nie wykiełkowały, więc zrozpaczona Pinkie prosi, by dano jej spokój. thumb|left|Piękny kwiat prawdy.Tymczasem Apple Bloom nie mogąc już dłużej znieść kłopotliwych objawów swojej choroby, wyjawia prawdę. Mówi, że znaczki jej się nie należą, bo oszukiwała. W tym momencie przestaje wirować, choć wciąż stepuje. Nasionka zaczynają powoli rosnąć. Apple Bloom kontynuuje mówiąc, że dosypała do eliksiru płatki liliowego życzenia. W tym momencie wyrasta piękny kwiat, który budzi zachwyt kucyków, ale Apple Bloom go szybko zjada. Wszystkie jej znaczki znikają, podobnie jak pozostałe objawy znaczkowej ospy. Apple Bloom mówi koleżankom z Ligi Znaczkowej, że się cieszy, iż ma gładki bok. Przyznaje się, że okłamała je i jest jej przykro. Przeprasza też Zecorę, która mówi jej, że: Twilight proponuje Apple Bloom napisanie listu do Celestii. AB oczywiście się zgadza i prosi Spike'a o notowanie. Epilog Spike wysyła list, a Applejack zwraca uwagę siostrze, że istotna jest cierpliwość. Apple Bloom to potwierdza, a już po chwili idzie ze Znaczkową Ligą podejmować kolejne próby zdobycia znaczka. Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle podejrzewają, że może ich koleżanka ma dryg do zielarstwa, więc trójka przyjaciółek biegnie do Zecory... Cytaty :Apple Bloom: Dziś nam się uda, zdobywczynie znaczków! Jestem tego pewna! Wyjdą nam znaczki, bo dowiedziemy wszystkim, że jesteśmy mistrzami… kręgli! :Scootaloo: Łu hu hu! :Sweetie Belle: zaciśnięte usta Łuu! torbę Znaczy, jee! :Apple Bloom: Tak, od dzisiaj już więcej nie będziemy żadną Znaczkową Ligą, tylko trzema… kulami! :Scootaloo: Brzmi trochę jak „kule u nogi”. :Apple Bloom: Mmm. To może… para kręgli? :Sweetie Belle: Ale nas jest trzy. :Apple Bloom: No to może… ee… Kręglalki! :Sweetie Belle: Kręglalki! Super! :Apple Bloom: Nie martwcie się! Jeszcze trochę i może mi dorośniecie do pięt! :Diamond Tiara: Kolejny znaczek? Ha! To rzeczywiście była niezwykła sztuczka! Te znaczki nie są prawdziwe! :Babcia Smith: Gdy tak skakałaś, i kręciłaś, i podrzucałaś, to mi się przypomniały czasy, kiedy ja byłam piękna i młoda. Aaa! Znowu skurcz! Znowu skurcz! Aa! Ach, znacznie lepiej! :Applejack: Dobranoc! O rety, nasza Apple Bloom wprost promienieje. Czyż nie, braciszku? :Big Macintosh: Taak! :Twilight Sparkle: Znaczkowa! Ta choroba dotykała populację kucyków w okresie paleokucykowym! :Spike: Powtórz to, tylko szybciej! :Applejack: Szybciej, szybciej! :Apple Bloom: Dépêchez-vous! :Lily Valley: To klątwa! :Rose: Urok! :Daisy: To czary! :Spike: Wcale nie. :Daisy, Lily Valley i Rose: z ulgą :Spike: To jakaś dziwna choroba na którą nie ma lekarstwa: znaczkowa ospa. :Pinkie Pie: Powiedziałam pani Cup Cake, że zjadłam dwa ciastka, a zjadłam trzy! Dobra, sześć! Zjadłam aż sześć! głosem Dosyć tego! Dajcie mi spokój! :Apple Bloom: Tak. Dobre rzeczy zdarzają się cierpliwym. To by było na tyle! :Scootaloo: W końcu ile można czekać! :Applejack: Co?! Ciekawostki * W scenie, w której Rarity zakłada Apple Bloom kapelusz, by ją pocieszyć, Scootaloo przez kilka sekund lata. * We francuskim dubbingu, gdy Apple Bloom dostaje znaczek w bibliotece Twilight, zaczyna mówić językiem starofrancuskim. Zobacz także *Strike *Pinny Lane *Znaczek *Choroby kucyków Galeria de:Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken en:The Cutie Pox Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu